The Accident
by CHB1912
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and Percy are in a car accident and she is left paralyzed from the waist down. Will it make or break percabeth. How will it affect the gang, their parents? Takes place after the Gaea wars. Percy and Annabeth are dating. Rated M to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and gals, this is a brand new story for you. This is not really a chapter, it is a prologue and its in the third person. More to come, so hope you enjoy. WARNING: This may contain mild language, thematic violence and really sappy, mushy scenes. **

It started of as a perfect day. Percy and Annabeth were in Percy's Truck, headed for a special anniversary picnic, that he had planed. Every thing was going smoothly, two young adults in love, so young and care free... And then it happened... The Accident...

They were driving down that rural farm road that camp Half Blood was on. Chiron had given them a day off of counselling, so that they could enjoy their anniversary together. Annabeth dressed comfortably and Percy the same. See, that's what was great about them, they could dress any way they wanted, and not care, they were just in love, not a care in the world.

"Seaweed brain, where are we going?" Annabeth asked very impatiently

"You will see wise girl." He responded.

"If you don't tell me right now, i will do a tuck and roll out of this van so fast the god of the wind's head will spin." She said, now seeming very agitated

"Ok, ok I will tell you. We are going to a 'surprise' picnic." He acquiesced.

"Oh, i love picnics." She said, somewhat sarcastically and somewhat seductively.

"Anne stop! Would you like to swerve off the road?"

"No" she said now with her leg on his thigh. She then undid her seat belt and slid over to him, cuddling up like a lost kitty. "I want you seaweed brain" she somewhat moaned.

"For gods sake wise girl, I swear your doing this on purpose... Your going to get us killed!"

"Wait, Percy, are you mad?"

"Nope, just frustrated, I mean you with the..." He then trailed off.

"Oh, Percy, are you falling _pour_ _moi_?" she said rather girlishly.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride, ok! Good!"

"Fine, but your missing out." She teased. Then she moved her hands away and sat crossed armed, occasionally playing footsies with him. They just sat their, in the quiet and peaceful serenity.

"You wouldn't have jumped out? Would you?"

"No, I was just..." she never finished. Some idiot driver had slammed into her side, leaving her unconscious, buried partly under the rubble. Percy had grabbed her hand and undid his seatbelt, but before hers would unclasped, their hands has separated, leaving him to only yell her name, as she went flying...

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

**So yeah, sorry for a cliff hanger, but sense I hardly ever leave my computer lol:) More will be on the way soon. FYI, I might do this in 2 parts so, if that indeed does happen, I will let you know.**


	2. What would I do

**Holy crap, i got reviews fast! Thanks all! This next chapter will pretty much define the rest of the story, so without further a due... FYI, their is some language in this chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Oh, gods, oh gods!" All I could do was yell her name. My truck was hit by a big tractor trailer, and to freshly salt the wound, the driver kept driving. I had been tempted to catch the driver and rip his fucking nuts off for just leaving, but it would be useless, because I had to find Annabeth. she was literally no where to be scene. The truck had basically blown up causing a hurricane of shrapnel, I was lucky he got out alive. I can still feel her hand letting go of mine. To think, my life could be over, just because of some dumb ass driver. I looked around, my forehead with a huge gash, making it hard to see straight... Wait was I even alive? Of course you are stupid seaweed brain, or else you would be in Tartarus by now. Any ways, as I bickered to my self, ADHD in full swing, I saw her. Her in a lifeless heap on the side of the road. I ran to her and held her lifeless body in my hands...

"Annabeth?" I sobbed, "Come on baby, stay with me, please. Please..." I shook her. Her skin was so pale, and her body was so cold. I then kissed her forehead, then her eyelids thinking this was the end for us. I had to do something, anything! I called 911... Now, your thinking, why dose a demi-god have a cell phone, with it being like a radar for monsters, saying "come eat me now" ? Well first, shut the hell up, I just went through a crisis, but if you must know, my mom insisted, saying "in case of an emergency, well this was... I punched the keys "9-1-1", It rang.

Bring, bring, bring, bring...

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman asked.

All I could do was sob, I didn't know what to say...

"Hello, is any one their?" she asked.

"Yes, hello, my girl friend and I were..." Wait, what were we doing?

"Sir, what has happened?" she asked impatiently.

"We, we were driving in my truck, when someone drove into her side and blew the truck up... And now, she's unconscious on the side of the road with me."

"Ok, What's your name?"

"Perseus Jackson, but that's not important right now, send help or something!"

"Sir, please do not yell at me, ok. I am doing everything I can! How old are you?"

"18, but what dose this have to do with anything?" I growled

"Its mandatory sir... What's your location?"

"Its about 5 miles north of 3.141 Farm road, zip code: 11954-"

"Sir, that dose not exist, is this a prank call?"

"No, its not, try... Oh, i don't know?"

"Sir? Are you on a cell phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"We can track that! Alright, just calm down, Help is on the way?"

"Ok." I sobbed

"Would you like me to stay on the line with you?"

"No, I'm ok..."

"All right then, hope everything turns out ok."

"Thank you."

Click

Ok Percy, everything is going to be ok... But is it? What was i supposed to do know, should I call my mom and Paul, is that the right thing? She would want me to thought, so I think I will... I dialled, and waited.

Bring, bring, bring, bring...

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yes." I still sobbed, their was no hiding from my mom so I should just tell her.

"Percy, honey? What happened?"

"Well, we, we were driving in my truck, when someone drove into her side and blew the truck up... "

"Oh, god, where is Annabeth? Is she ok?"

"No, she's unconscious on the side of the road with me."

"Did you call 911, did you call Chiron, and Grover?"

"No, just 911 and you?"

"Ok, honey, Paul and I will be there as quick as we can, ok. Just Hold Up. Everything will be ok." She said, very soothingly, she has that effect on me...

"Thanks mom."

"No problem honey. I'm going to hang up, tell Paul, and we will be their soon, ok. Hold in, alright?"

"Alright."

Click.

**New chapter tomorrow, promise. **


	3. The Aftermath

**Percy's POV**

Everything after that was a blur... I was completely dazed, un alert and un responsive. When the ambulance arrived, they tried to revive her but it wasn't going so well. She needed nectar and ambrosia, but Chiron could not get her away from the paramedics, I should have told Chiron first. When my mom and Paul arrived, she immediately came and held me in her arms, and when she did, I collapsed, the trauma was officially setting in.

Oh, Percy honey, why don't you sit down, and we can talk...

Humm, Yeah sure... I trailed off. All I could think of was Annabeth, I ran over to her and when the paramedics tried to fight me off, I fought back, about to draw Riptide when Chiron hauled me back. He was wearing his tweed blazer, his horse hind quarters compacted into his wheel chair, the exact same as when he posed as my Latin teacher; Mr. Brunner.

Percy, you must not draw your sword here, there has all ready been enough chaos for one day.

Sorry, I just cant stop thinking about her. If she dies, I don't know what I will do... Stop it Percy, don't act week in front of Chiron. He simply placed his hand on my shoulder, and said...

Percy, do not apologise, this is a very traumatic event, all heroes have weakness, especially for loved ones. Do not feel ashamed... I just nodded, he always knew what to do.

Then I herd a horn sound, clear as a bell, It was The Huntresses' of Artemis. Thalia, in the lead, with her spiky black hair and silver princess tiara. She stopped to examine the situation, spoke something to her Hunters and approached me as they crept back into the forest.

Percy, what happened? she asked. When I told her, she looked white as a sheet and gasped. Oh my gods, Is she ok? But before I could speak, she hugged me, very awkwardly, but still, she hugged me.

What was that? I asked.

"Nnothign-" she stuttered. Now red in the face. "Just, you looked like you needed comfort."

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." she smiled shyly. "Listen, they've taken her to the hospital, but no one can come, so allow me to get you their, ok?"

"Wait? How did you know that? And they are gone?" But when I looked, their was no one. I was so dazed, I had not noticed their absence

"I read the thoughts of the paramedics she said, but we need to get you their fast, no time for questions."

"How though?"

"Nico."

"What?"

"Nico di Angelo, we found him in Rhode Island, and he's been with us from there, my huntresses did not like it, but we needed to 'talk". Sure enough, their he was, in the trees, black mop of hair, and ghostly white completion.

"Psst," he called. When he approached, he asked me If I needed a lift, almost like a flight attendant. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist and the world went black, then in a second, we were standing in front of the hospital. We ran in, dogged the desk and followed Annabeth's gurney, but I was stopped at the door...

"Pleas sir, wait out side, we must get her stable before you can see her."

I was about to protest, but we both planted on the chairs outside the room, just waiting...

"Nico," I started, "you have not said much, why?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, but I'm trying to focus on seeing if her soul is passing yet" he said very grim

I grabbed his collar "What do you know?" I asked

"Nothing" he pushed me off

"Sorry," I muttered. Luckily my mom and Paul showed up, before I would have to explain to Nico the situation.

"Percy honey, Paul and I are here for you."

"Thanks mom." I nodded, as we waited for 35 minutes, or what seemed like 35 years before someone told us what was going on

"Percy Jackson?" he asked, "the boyfriend right?"

"Yes sir, how is she?"

"Well, not good, she's in critical condition."

"What?"

"Well, her spine is compressed, and she's lucky she's not in a coma."

"What do you mean her spine is compressed?"

"It means that she might not be able to walk again, If she lives

I grabbed the doctors lab coat, and said, "Well do something, anything. She's all I have!"

"Just, calm down" he smoothed his lab coat, "were doing everything we can." He sounded just like the operator for the 911 line

"Sorry," I said, "can I at least see her?"

"It would not be -" I just gave him the evil eye and he changed his sentence to" Ok, fine."

"Thank you" I replied.

As I entered the room, I saw her, with tubes and what not sticking out of her arms. She still looked pale and cold. I knelt down beside her and whispered into her ear:

"Annabeth, Annabeth. If you can hear me, I love you baby, and It looks like you wont make It so-" I started to sob, my mom, Paul and Nico watching me from behind me

"So"- I kept sobbing. Then I leaned in and gazed at her face and kissed her, softly and slowly, when I saw our life flash before me. I got to my knees and broke down crying, I had lost her... Then I herd a small, meek whisper.

"Ppperrrcy,"

"Annabeth" I cried, "your alive, your alive!" I got up and kissed her so many times, over and over again.

"What's going on? where am I? Our picnic?" she had so many questions, each that I answered with a kiss. "Stop kissing me and tell me where I am?" she demanded, seeming as strong as she was before, but it only made her more tired.

"Annabeth, your in the hospital, and the truck blew up"

"What? Why? How?"

"Well someone smashed into your side."

"Why cant I feel my legs?"

"Your spine was compressed, you might never walk again."

"What?" she started crying.

"Shushhh," I kissed her tears away, "Hey, It will be all right, I will take care of you."

Really? so you wont leave me?"

"Never."

**Sorry for no beginning note, This chapter is so emotional, I just wanted to get to it. I also apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors. Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Authors Note

Ok, so in the summary I said Annabeth was left paralyzed from the waist down. Well, if you read the story, then you will know, the doctor said her spine was compressed and she might not walk again. Why this change occurred is that I finally figured out where this story was going. If any of you watch Glee, then you will understand where I am going. Peace Out!


	5. Never

**Sorry for the long wait, been really busy. But, with out further a due, here is a new chapter as promised. P.S. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. R and R!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Never... That word kept ringing in my ear, Percy would never leave me... I felt so relived, but deep down, I was terrified, what if I never walked again, my life would be hell, how would I dress, bathe? How could I have children with Percy?... These thoughts kept ringing in my ears, making the tears flood out. He tilted my jaw up and just locked eyes with me. Those startling sea green eyes, stable but fragile, loving yet stern, calming but chaotic. He looked like a freight train had run him over several times, how could he live with this, he had a life too? But, he wouldn't leave me? Right?

"Stop right there Annabeth, I know what your thinking!" He said, very seriously. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Listen, Annabeth, I love you, more than anything, your my everything, my world, I wont abandon you, EVER! Do you hear me? Do you?" I nodded, "Good, then try and get some rest" his expression softened, now full of sympathy. He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Annabeth, you look horrible, this is all my fault, He slumped back in the chair next to the bed, I'm so sorry he sobbed, so sorry-"

"Enough! Just because I might never walk again, dose not mean I want your sympathy, sympathy is weakness, and I'm not week!" But I felt it, I felt week, tired, exhausted.

"I know" he smiled, "I know."

"What's funny? What?"

"Nothing, just even in this state, your are still as strong with you wits as ever, Wise Girl."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I just couldn't find it in me, I felt my eyes getting so heavy.

"Sweat dreams wise girl, sweat dreams," he turned to leave.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me. Please."

"The hospital-"

"I don't care what they think... I need you" I whispered. He just sighed and laid down to snuggle with me. Hands on my hips, chest to my back... I felt so secure in his arms, so safe, like I could stay this way forever. As I dosed off, I could feel his breath down my neck, so warm, so soft...

* * *

I wish I could say my dreams were typical demi-god nightmares, but they weren't. They were peaceful, reassuring. All my friends and family where there, my dad, my brothers, Mathew and bobby, Thalia, Grover, Nico, all of them. But the best one, was my mother, Athena.

"Annabeth," she lifted my chin up, "my daughter... Are you alright"? she said very sternly, but beneath the tough exterior, was a look of motherly love and concern

"Mom," I nearly sobbed... No Annabeth, you won't cry, not in front of Athena. "I might never walk again, I will be useless, a waist of space."

"Don't ever say that, their are some very good, 'Useful' people that are in a wheel chair... For instance, Steven Hawking, a very intelligent scholar I might add..."

"Yes, but no one in history..."

"Does not matter. Do you thing that if Amelia Earhart where in a wheelchair, she would not have flown over the Atlantic, or if George Washington were in a wheel chair that he would not have become one of the founding fathers? Or Sacagawea, or Joan of Arc, or Harriet Tubman?"

"No, your right"

"Exactly, so don't feel useless, no daughter of Athena is useless, you can do anything you put your mind to."

"So I can keep dating Percy and you will be ok with it?"

"Don't contradict me!"

"Mother."

"I don't need your sass girl."

"Mom!"

"Fine! she sighed, "because I am of intelligence, I will be the mature one and see past that juvenile Poseidon's behaviour, and give you my blessing." I could just see Poseidon destroying the whole west coast for that. But at least my mom gave me her blessing.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Yes well, don't expect me to do this again!"

"Yup," I nodded.

"That's yes mom!"

"Yes mom."

"Good! Remember what I said. Alright? Now turn away, unless you like being disintegrated." I turned my head and with a flash, she was gone. Hopefully her pride wasn't to damaged. Then all was black, I was finally able to sleep without dreams, that's a first.


	6. Lets Go Home

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with a certain pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Percy, why are you staring?"

"Your just so cute when you sleep" my lips curled into a shy yet cute smile.

"I'm not cute" I blushed.

"You are so."

"Nun unh, am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am-" Just then the nurse came in...

"Oh, is this a bad time? Cause I can come back!" she said.

"No, were good" I said.

"Yeah, we are," he got up and kissed my forehead.

"Uh, hello, you must be Annabeth!"

"Hi" I said, she was a very petit girl, with light blonde, almost white hair. She looked no more than 17, and boy was she peppy.

"I'm nurse Sally" (what a coincidence, Percy's mom's name is sally) "Nice to meat you."

"Likewise."

"So? How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Good, not as tired as I was last night."

"Good, good! There just a small examination required, before I can discharge you. Would you like your boyfriend to stay with you or leave?

"Stay" he blurted

"Ok, I see. Any questions?"

"Yes, what time is it?" I asked

"About 5 o clock on a Saturday."

"What!" I yelled.

"Well, you needed your rest."

"When can we leave?" I cut in.

"Well, once we finish here, you just need a wheelchair and you can go."

"Really?"

"Yep! Now, this may feel a little cold" she said as she brought a stethoscope to my back.

"Ahhh! What the hell" I yelled

"Sorry, I did warn you."

"Oh, my bad"

**Five minutes later**

**"Alright, Were done now and looks like the other nurse is here with your wheelchair. Would you like to get a nurse to help her in?" she asked Percy.**

**"No, I got it" he said, then he picked me up bridal style and placed me in the wheelchair. "You comfy?" he asked**

**"Yeah I am"**

**"Good" the nurse said, "Now, who will be taking care of the young lady?"**

**"I will" Percy said.**

**"Right then, just remember that when you lift her you put no strain on her spine" she said, "and call us if any emergency."**

**"Got it."**

**"Good, right then, good luck and goodbye."**

**"Thank you" we called, as Percy wheeled me out. When we left the room, most everyone I knew hugged me, nearly crushing me. Grover, Thalia, Nico and Sally.**

**"How you feeling?" they all asked.**

**"A little squished but good."**

**"Would you like me to call your dad so he can pick you up Annabeth?" Sally asked**

**"No, thank you."**

**"Oh, I see, well your staying with us, no if, ands or buts."**

**"Thanks, Mrs. Blof-"**

**"How many times have I told you call me Sally."**

**"Right, Sally"**

**"Good, Now lets get you in the car, all right."**

**"Ok" **


	7. The Phone Call

**Hey all. So I know this story has been really sad and emotional. I will make Annabeth cheer up soon I promise, I do. But I feel this is probably on of the most important chapters. So... Here it is...**

**Annabeth's POV**

When we got to Percy's place, it felt good to be with people who treated me like family. Don't get me wrong, my dad and I really care for each other but we still have some animosity towards each other, all because of my dislike for my step mom. When I was with Percy, Sally and Paul, I felt one with myself, one with them. Sally was like a mother to me, and she always embarrassed Percy, which I enjoy. Sally kept on asking me if I wanted to call my dad, but should I tell him? Should I at least give be decent enough to call him? After all, he is my father. Right? I think I will call him.

"Sally? Do you think I can use your phone?" I asked

"Sure, honey. You gonna call your dad?"

"Well, its only fair, he did raise me after all."

"That's true. Phones in the kitchen."

Percy then came to wheel me into the kitchen, but I told him I was fine. I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang

"Hello, who's this?"

"Dad, its me Annabeth."

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Well, um dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why? Annabeth what's wrong?"

"Dad, there's been an accident-"

"What? How? Are you ok? Annabeth?"

"No, dad, I'm not, there was some damage to my spine, The doctors say I might never walk again" I sobbed

"What? No, no, no, no. This cant be happening. Not my little girl."

"Dad, don't cry, your making me cry. Everything is fine."

"No, Annabeth, everything's not fine. Where are you?"

"I'm at Percy's house."

"Do you want me to come get you."

"No, I'm staying here, with Percy."

"No Annabeth, your 17, I'm still your guardian. I'm coming to get you."

"No, your not, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving!" I yelled.

"Annabeth, calm down."

"No dad, I wont! I love Percy, and he's going to take care of me, Not you! Not like you did in the first place!" I spat.

"Don't talk to me like that! I love you."

"Really, cause if you did, You would have been there In the first place!"

"Annabeth, that's not true, you know that. Come home with Me."

I just threw the phone Across the room and screamed. Percy came running In, and asked me what happened. I just sobbed, and he and he wrapped his arms around me

"Oh, Annabeth." he sighed as he rubbed my back. "Its ok" he soothed. "Its all right." I curled into his chest and when he tried to pull me away, I held on tighter. Giving in, he picked me up and carried me to his bed, laying down beside me and kissing and cuddling me, telling me it was ok. He was so gentle. so kind. I half thought he was going to tell me to suck it up. After all, I am the tough ass daughter of Athena. But he saw something different, something strong yet vulnerable like any human. He saw and loved the real me. I must have been so tired, because I fell asleep in his arms. Just suspended in the moment forever. In a warm and loving embrace.

**So, yeah. I will most likely make Annabeth and her father make up, Just this was a really important emotional step in the road to recovery for all of the characters. Until we meet again!**


	8. It's funny

**This chapter is two in one!**

**Annabeth's POV**

As my eyes fluttered open, I noticed that the bed beside me was empty, sheets flooded up neatly. As I propped my self up, I saw Percy standing in the door frame stirring a cup of coffee.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. Its just that I very drained."

"I'm not surprised, you really wore your self out yesterday."

"What do you mean? What happened yesterday?"

"Well, you were on the phone with your dad, you got mad I assume, so you threw the phone."

"Oh, did I break it?"

"No, its fine."

"Ok, so, after I threw the phone, what happened."

"Well, I came in the kitchen and saw you were upset... So when I approached you, you grabbed on to me, and when you didn't let go, So I carried you to my bed, laid down with you and..."

"And..."

"As I comforted you, you fell asleep."

"Oh,"

"Yeah." There was a long pause "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Um, lets just leave it."

"Ok"

"Thanks"

Then the smell of food wafted into my room. Realizing how hungry I was, my stomach growled like a pack of grizzly bears.

"What's that smell?"

"Breakfast. Are we hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, lets take care of that." He zipped over, and in a flash, we were at the table. I pilled my plate high with pancakes, bacon and maple syrup. I was half way through, when I noticed every one else. My cheeks blushed, while I gave a small, cheeky grin. As I swallowed back, I thought Percy would fall over in his chair and laugh.

"Shut up seaweed brain, I'm hungry. You of all people should know."

"Its ok Annabeth " Sally cut in, "Trust me, Id rather see you eat than not eat. Besides, you eat much better than Percy." she glared at him

"What?" he defended. "I'm a growing boy."

"Ok, sure. Got to keep up with this lady don't ya?"

"Mom" he growled.

We both looked at each other and laughed. He just pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on seaweed brain, Its cute" I teased I leaned forward and pecked his lips and he smiled.

"Aw, so sweet" Sally chide "Oh, wait, who wants to see Percy's baby pictures?"

Now his face was redder than a tomato.

"I know I do" I said mockingly sticking my tongue out at him. Percy just glared at me.

"Paul," he interrupted, "don't you and mom have some errands to go do?" he said as he gave a look of desperation. Paul studied him for a minute and nodded.

"Uh, yes, yes we do."

"No, I don't think so Paul."

He gave her that look, "Um, yes Sally, we do" he gestured to Percy.

"Oh, uh, Paul is right, we do. Percy, Annabeth, well be back in a few hours, don't get into any trouble, and, uh goodbye." she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Thank you" he mouthed, and with that they were off.

I just looked at Percy and laughed.

"Its not funny" he said

"Yes it is."

"No!" he yelled

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Damn!"

"Such a seaweed brain."

"Wise girl."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" I yelled.

"Fine, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know, lets stay in" I suggested.

"Aw, but I wanted to go out side, you know. Get some fresh air and sit in the sun."

"Really" I asked as I tiptoed my fingers across the table, "cause I was thinking we could stay in, watch a movie, so close, heat radiating of each other..." I said seductively.

"Uh, OK, sure" he squeaked, clearly under my spell. Works every time... "Thought so!"

"Uh, what did you want to do inside?" He blurted

"Watch a movie."

"Ok, which one?"

"Titanic."

"Aw, come on, I hate that one."

"Percy, pweas" I pouted, batting my eyelashes "would you do it for little old me?"

"Ok, fine."

"Good, thank you!" Now I have him wrapped around my finger...

Five minutes later, we were on the couch with the movie in and lots of popcorn. Percy sitting there and rolling his eyes.

"I hate this, its so stupid, "Oh Jack, Ill never let go" He mocked.

"Its sweet"

"Sense when did you become all mushy?" he asked.

"I'm not mushy, I just have a heart, Mr. Grinch"

"Hey, I'm not that grumpy"

"Ok, what ever you say." I surrendered.

"What's this, Annabeth Chase has surrendered?"

"Just shut up and watch the movie, ok."

"Fine." He crossed his arms and just stayed silent.

"You know" I said, "we could do some thing else."

"Really," he said, "what?"

"Use your brain, kelp head, what do you think?"

He paused for a minute, pondering.

"Think, what do you like to do?"

"Swim?"

"Not that, something that involves me..."

"Sword fight?"

"Yeah, sure! Let me give you a hint," I slid over and crashed my lips to his

"Oh, I get it."

"Good, now shut up and kiss me..."

He did, letting the kisses get more hungry, more passionate. We started deepening our embrace, locking closer together. Our tongues exploring each others mouths. I let out a moan, but I slid away and he fell face first into my lap.

"What's Wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, I just feel stupid."

"Well don't, I sure as Hades don't" he smiled.

"Its not that, Its just..."

"What? You don't think you can moan?"

"No, Its not that, Is just I'm a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite." I sighed

So he replied.

So, my mom will freak if we, you know...

"Hey, hey" he said as he slid over to me, and I turned away

Look at me, look at me" he said as he turned my face to his. I don't carewhat your mother thinks, and you shouldn't either, at least not with getting intimate. We have as much right to love as any other.

"Seriously"

"Seriously. And besides, we can still do plenty, with out throwing your mother over the edge" he smirked. Then he placed his fingers on the small of my back and set a tingling sensation up my spine"

"StStopp, stop it , were only 17"

"What? No, Not that far, not yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, I eventually want more of you, not yet, because that would be taking advantage of you, In your delicate condition" he teased, caressing my cheek.

"Well, if I'm so delicate, you cant kiss me, or I might break."

"What, that's not fair!"

"Well..."

"Ok, ok, I take it back, your not delicate."

"Pardon?"

"Your not delicate!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, are we good now?"

"Yes, where were we?"

"Oh, I know he replied" as he kissed me, pulling me close. Oh, and trust me, if I could help it, this would happen allot more often...

**Sorry if Annabeth is to mushy for you guys, but I think that her character puts up a tough exterior to hid a soft inside, and I feel that it should be shown. FYF, in case you have not noticed, the rest of the story, is and will be all in Annabeth's POV!**


End file.
